I never knew what I had
by HeartforPassionateArt
Summary: Its the finale and Cody wins! Sierra is happy for him, but what happens when Cody tells Sierra how he really feels? SPOILERS ALERT! Read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: I do not own any of the characters here in this story! And there are huge spoilers in here! Read at your own risk._

It had been a long and winding road, 16 contestants, 26 episodes of grueling challenges and humiliation. It has all come down to this…2 contestants left, the last episode, it was only Cody and Alejandro now.

The other 14 contestants took it upon themselves to split up into groups into the one person they wanted to win the million. Heather took her seat by Courtney in the Alejandro group along with other contestants, while most of the other would be contestants, sat in the Cody group.

After her elimination, Sierra had been watching intensively of the series, all the while, cheering Cody on hoping he would make it. Be it had only been one episode since her elimination, it still had her at the edge of her seat, never leaving the TV's screen, be it on actual TV or behind the scenes in the camera room of every single moment the camera had been on and Off the plane.

And now, it has come down to this….

Chris was standing on the beach, with the peanut gallery behind him watching Alejandro and Cody, whom wore their swim trunks, holding surfing boards as Chris said:

"Alright! We have come down to the finale! Cody and Alejandro! Our two Finalists! After 23 episodes of challenges, there were moments of friendship, teamwork and even a little bit of romance…hehe! There were winners and there were big time ultimate losers! Surprising, its down to these two."

"Gee thanks," Cody said in a mono, sarcastic tone.

"YOU CAN BEAT HIM CODY! SHOW THAT NO GOOD, LATINO ARSE WHO'S BOSS!" Sierra cheered enthusiastically.

Cody nervously and queasily waved at Sierra acknowledging her cheer a little, even though he still thought of her a complete freak.

"COME ON ALEJANDRO! I KNOW YOU CAN DO THIS! YOU CAN TAKE THAT SCRAWNY SHRIMP!" Heather cheered on to her now beloved boyfriend.

Alejandro smiled and blew a kiss at Heather as he smirked at Cody saying in a sportsmanship like manner, "May the best man win."

Cody glared at him saying, "yeah, I plan on it."

Owen looked nervously to Noah asking, "Do you think Cody has a chance?"

Noah looked nonchalantly to Owen, "Depending on what the challenge is…he may or may not have a chance."

"Your final Challenge of TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!, who can surf the longest in shark and electric eel infested water while a bear chase after them?" Chris announced with a wide grin on his face.

"Yeah…he's doomed." Noah said flatly.

Sierra grabbed Noah by the collar and shook him fiercely screaming, "SHUT UP! CODY CAN DO IT! MY BOYFRIEND CAN DO ANYTHING YOU SCRAWNY BOOKWORM!"

"Whoa whoa easy there Sierra!" Owen said as he separated her and Noah away from each other while placing Noah behind him.

Sierra growled angrily at Noah then looked out worriedly to Cody, even she had to admit, that Cody did seem a bit unorthodox, but if she believed he could do it, he could.

Cody and Alejandro got to their boards and started to swim out a distance till they were far away from the shore. Alejandro looked at the water then looked back at Chris:

"I don't see anything!"

Chris grinned Mischievously shouting, "You didn't think I would added all of that while you were going in? HA! You heard them man!" he looked to his interns.

With that said, the interns put in the sharks, the electric eels and shoved two growling bears on surf boards out towards them.

Cody saw this and glared at Alejandro, "you just had to open your mouth didn't you?"

"What's the matter Cody, afraid of loosing?" he said with a sly grin.

"My fear is only loosing to someone who doesn't deserve it." Cody growled bitterly at him as he looked up to the ocean that was slowly forming a giant wave.

"Players are you ready!" Chris shouted, but before he could let the contestants answer he screamed, " SURF SURF FOR YOUR MISERABLE LIVES HAHAHA!"

Cody and Alejandro immediately started paddling out towards the monstrous wave as the Bears, sharks and eels came towards them.

Sierra fidgeted in her seat as she anxiously watched Cody paddle madly then took his stance on the board, she swooned over his smooth, slick looking body, his hair moving elegantly in the wind as he had the look of determination on his face, "ooooooh…Cody, as your girlfriend and future wife, I will be devoted to you till the very end of time."

Noah raised a brow, "you sound so sure of yourself."

Sierra glared at him, "Shut it!"

It had been a good 3 minutes and the guys were still on their boards, dodging every single shark and eel that had jumped and bear claw that swung at them.

Cody was beginning to get a little exhausted, but he would be damned if he was going to give the show off jack ass, know that. Looking over to Alejandro, he could tell that he was slowly growing tired, but he quickly picks himself up as he dodged another swipe from the bears claw.

At this point, Cody needed an miracle, anything…to give him determination to win.

"COME ON CODY! YOU CAN WIN FOR MY NAME ISN'T THE FUTURE MRS. SIERRA MARIA CODY ANDERSON!"

That did it….

Cody took one last deep breath as he stood up, then with lightning movement, he swiped over to Alejandro giving a wave that bombed him to the water with a loud splash!

Chris looked surprised, "no way! Cody won?"

The group cheered as Cody came to shore with a wide smile on his face, the smile of victory.

"NOOOO!" Heather screamed as she ran over to Alejandro who dragged himself to shore with eels over him, giving him slight shocks here and there.

Owen was the first to congratulate Cody with a big bear hug, nearly squeezing the very air out of him.

"Wow, I have to admit," said Gwen, walking up with Duncan close beside her, "you showed some good moves out there, its about time someone put that jerk in his place."

Cody beamed with joy at Gwen, but was quickly interrupted when he was grabbed from Owens arms as Sierra was hugging him dearly.

"OH CODY! I knew you could do it! Now we can have start a life and have kids together and watch our kids go to college and then-" Sierra said but was stopped when she heard.

"STOP IT!"

Everyone who had heard it looked over to the person who had said it…Cody.

Cody very aggressively pushed himself out of Sierra's arms as he glared at her.

Sierra was a bit surprised but still gave a small smile, "What's the matter honey?"

Cody gritted his teeth, "Don't call me Honey…as a matter of fact don't call me anything!"

"then…what should I call you?"

"Nothing! Now that I won, I finially know exactly what I am going to do with the money, I am going to buy myself a barbed electric fence that circles around my new house in a differently location that is far far far away from you!"

Sierra looked stunned, "But…"

"BUT NOTHING!, I have had it up to here with you Sierra, you and I are not and will never be together! You are the most disgusting, intrusive, aggressive, loud mouth, self centered, creepiest and the most Freakish person I have ever met in my entire life. I don't like you! I hate you! Just thinking of the time you kissed me sickens me to where I puke my brains out! I never want anything to do with you, you are nothing to me like Gwen would be! You….you….I HATE YOU! And once and for all I am going to put a restraining order on you were you will never come within 10 feet of me! And if you do I would be more than gladly escort you to the psycho ward where you will be forever away from me!" ….after Cody had stopped…he was slowly taken deep breaths still glaring at Sierra.

Sierra on the other had, had turned completely pale….her pupils were small as if she had seen a ghost, she had brought a shaking hand to her heart. To her, the very earth around her shattered, colors were now dim and black. She fell to her knees, using her free hand to clutch the sand beneath her, holding onto It to where she thought it was the only thing keeping her from falling apart.

Cody, seeing her fall to the sand, showed no remorse for what he said as he turned and started to walk off.

Everyone looked shocked at Cody as he left, even Duncan, Heather and Alejandro were stunned. Then they looked to Sierra.

Sierra, just stayed there not moving. Courtney, being the kind person she was, some times, came up to Sierra and gently put a hand to her shoulder "um….Sierra?"

Sierra, didn't raise her head to look at anyone…but once she felt that hand on her shoulder…she cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Near the plane site, Chris was throwing a huge Hawaiian style party in honor of Cody's win and everyone was invited….well…almost everyone.

Sierra could see and hear the bright lights and loud music from the beach where the challenge took place. The crowd was cheering, fireworks were going off…oh how she would have loved to be part of the celebration.

"_You and I were not and will never be Together!"…_echoed the harsh words from her former beloved Cody. Sierra found herself shivering uncontrollably, it was as if all the blood in her body was freezing over. She had been crying for a long time now, she was exhausted and tired, but she couldn't find herself going back to the plane area. How could she?…After what Cody said? And on live television?

Sitting on a rock near the calming rocking shores of the ocean, she looked out to the full moon, hoping for any sign or answer to what she could do now? Cody hated her guts, and looking back on her actions, she could understand why…but that still didn't help her in her current situation, Cody was her life and admiration…now that he was gone…what other purpose was there for her?

Sierras thoughts were interrupted when she felt a warm cotton blanket gently cover her from behind. She looked back to see who had given her the warmth and was surprised to see that it was Noah.

Noah looked at Sierra with a slightly worried look, he knew that look, he had older sisters back at home, so seeing her like this, kind of hit home for him. He took a spot on another rock beside her, "You okay?"

Sierra sniffled turning her gaze from Noah back to the sand sadly, "Do I look like I am okay?…"

Noah raised a brow as he crossed his arms.

She looked at him and sighed deeply turning her attention back to the sand, "Its just…I ….I feel like…everything I held dear….is suddenly….gone…I feel so lost."

"For what its worth there are other boys out there you can stalk."

She looked at him with a slight glare, "why would you care anyway?"

Noah sighs, "I have 4 older sisters back at home, I know what its like to see someone go through heartbreak."

She pulled the blanket over her tightly, hugging it dearly to her, "Have you ever gone through heartbreak?"

Noah shrugs, "No, not really, I never met anyone that actually caught my attention."

Sierra looked at Noah, "really? *sniffles* I thought, you kind of had a crush on Bridgette, you know with the…you know…hugging in the Yukon?"

Noah looked out to the ocean, "well, sort of, I just felt sorry for her, she looked so cold, and I thought I could give her at least a little bit of warmth…I am a little surprised that Geoff didn't bring that up at the Aftermath Mayhem…I thought for sure he would have reamed me for it."

Sierra wipes her tears from her face, "No…Geoff isn't that type of person, you didn't try to kiss her, so he doesn't see you as a threat."

Noah rolls his eyes, "figures…because Bridgette is so beautiful, and I am just a bookworm, no one thinks that a guy like me can't get a girl like her. But just for the record, I like to have someone who has a little bit of survival skills and a little more brains."

Sierra sniffles, " that's only half true…I can imagine you having a girl that had your IQ, I bet she would be really pretty…of course, your IQ is off the charts since you were in 3rd grade, and you could skip to college if you wanted to and get a college girlfriend."

"Meh" Noah shrugged, "I could, but I choose not too…but how did you know that?"

"I told you at the beginning, I know everything about everyone," Sierra looked sad and started to cry again, "But not as much as Cody!"

Noah raised a brow, "why do you like him so much anyway?"

Sierra sniffles, "I don't know…I guess, seeing him on Total Drama Island, seeing him work so hard to make it and didn't, I know he has a lot of skills, that just went unnoticed. I thought, if there was someone who knew about his skills and cared about him to support him. He would know that someone actually loves him for who he is."

"Very well put, but…stalking him, rubbing his feet while he slept, using his toothbrushes, stealing all of his underwear? No need go on, but yeah…all of that, just screams creepy stalker girl."

"But I thought he always wanted someone like that?"

"He may have said that, but that doesn't mean he actually wants one."

"And Gwen?…*shivers* what's so special about her? She is into Duncan and doesn't even like Cody like that, she likes him as if he was her little brother, I know, I saw the episodes like 13 times."

"Yeah I know, we all did." Noah irritated said, " but you know, guys are totally stupid over girls they think are …what was their idiot 90s term?…totally hot."

Sierra looks at Noah angrily, "And you are saying I am not Totally hot?"

Noah looks to Sierra and gives a half/half sign, "Well, you are cute, I will give you that…but to Cody standards."

"SHUT IT!" Sierra cried again.

"Okay, I admit this much, I suck at trying to cheer people up, I always believed that if you were to tell the truth than sugar coating it, you would get better results…but I know sometimes its not always good to hear either." Noah crossed his arms, "My mother always taught me that, and that if you can't handle the truth, don't bother asking."

Sierra slightly glares at Noah.

Noah holds up his hands in defense, "I meant what I said before."

Sierra looks at him now sincerely, "you really think I am cute?"

"Don't push it, I might end up saying something that I could get crushed for."

Sierra chuckles a little, "you know, for a cynical know it all, girl screaming, un-sportsman type, you really aren't so bad."

"Gee…Thanks…I feel so special."

Sierra giggled a little, which in return, Noah had to chuckle a little himself.


End file.
